As We Fall into Each Other
by Miss Piggy 4004
Summary: He was my best friend...but all that had changed moments ago when he spoke. He had just said something that few people ever really say to another. I just stood there shocked, I had not seen this coming from him. "Riley, say something...please." I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to say...but I couldn't.


**Hello, and welcome... I'm Missy Piggy 4004; this is my first fanfic...please be gentle.**

"I love you..." He breathed, sitting across the way from me. I simply stared out at him. I had been tied to Soul for so long, we had done practically everything together. From childhood, and saving me from bullies as a kid. To being my date to prom when my date bailed. Now, we were partners on a rescue team, saving lives and making a name for ourselves. It would be hard to say he hadn't been part of my life for so long. But there he stood, on the cliff in front of me.

I continued to watch his brown diamond ears as they flattened against his head. His purple eyes wide, waiting for me to breath out a word. His cream colored chest still from the lack of air he was breathing. His brown paws shaking as he slowly stepped back. His brown fluffy tail, that was once erect was now heading toward the floor.

This was Soul, and he was my best friend...but all that had changed moments ago when he spoke. He had just said something that few people ever really say to another. I just stood there shocked, I had not seen this coming from him.

"Say something Riley...please." He spoke again. Taking another step back toward the edge of the cliff. I gasped, as he shut his eyes tight.

"I...don't know what to say..." I muttered, backing up before bumping into the giant oak tree behind me. I quickly swished my lightning bolt tail behind me and I quickly sat down and looked at my yellow paws. I strung my paws down my yellow ears that had been tipped off with black. I closed my eyes, trying to think of something to say...but I couldn't.

I could hear ground crumbling in the back round and my eyes quickly shot open as my red cheeks sparked in excitement.

"Riley...I still need you to say something...please don't leave me to wonder..." Soul mentioned again. His purple eyes seemed a bit down about the entire thing. He had just confessed, and I still hadn't muttered a single word. But my thoughts were interrupted when the ground behind Soul had crumbled. I watched the back end of his legs fall through the floor, and his purple eyes widen with terror.

I quickly jumped up and ran as fast as I could, catching his hands before he could completely fall off the cliff. I tried not to think about us falling, but I couldn't help but notice the ocean below us. The ocean would pummel us into pieces if I let go.

"Riley...I-I'm slipping." I was feeling tears come to my eyes, please don't let go. I was starting to feel that emotion I like to call panic, I was just scared. His purple eyes were filled with tears.

"You can't let go Soul...I'm not going to let you fall." I whispered, feeling my tears fall off my face. They crashed on his brown face. He moved his back legs, trying to get a hold on the rocks.

"Riley...if I fall, I have to know one thing..."

"W-what?" I said, and as he spoke tears finally fell from his eyes, he ...was crying...he never cries.

"H-how much do you love me?" He said, trying to pull himself up. I yanked his paws back as hard as I could, but the ground was now going to give out below me. I was scared, this wasn't turning out how I would have like it to.

"I-" The ground gave out below me and I fell through the air. I quickly grabbed Soul's shoulders. He was falling on his back, but I needed to answer him quickly. I quickly grabbed him, kissing his lips as tears fell from my eyes and into the air. I would never admit it, but I always did love him.

The moment didn't last that long though, we quickly crashed into the water and were pulled apart by the waves. I felt my hand being ripped away from him. I was suddenly met with the wall, wave after wave crashing down on me, I would try to get in a deep breath but I could only inhale water.

I was losing the fight against the waves, and I could only imagine how Soul was taking all of this. He was probably in the same position as I was, if he hadn't already drowned...but this was it, and with one last crash of a wave... I had faded to the blackness.

* * *

I...I'm alive? I quickly tried to stand on my four paws, quickly falling back to the floor in exhaustion. I gripped the sand in my paws as I squinted my eyes to see where I was.

I quickly noticed the cliff, and the memories flooded back into my mind, and all that crossed it was one thing...Riley. I frantically looked up and down the beach trying so hard to find her.

I was running toward the top of the cliff, silently praying that she was alright. I stood at the top, looking out below the sea. I was frantically looking for that familiar yellow body, but was reluctant to find one.

"Riley...where are you?" I said, sighing in disappointment. I quickly ran back down the beach, finding waves crashing along something that to me was very familiar.

"Riley? RILEY!" I yelled, sprinting over to the girl that I had so desperately looked for before. She lay on the wet sand, eyes shut. I quickly breathed out her name again but I slowly nudged her. She coughed out water...a lot of it. I silently backed up as she tried to cough out more. I sighed in relief as she quickly gasped in air.

She slowly opened her eyes, before dazing back to sleep on the beach. I sighed, quickly picking her up and carrying her on my back. She slowly brought her hands around my neck and nuzzled into my back softly. She slowly opened her eyes and spoke to me.

"Soul..." I smiled when she said my name. I quickly nodded in response.

"Ya...?"

"I-I'm sorry...about earlier...if I had just answered you-" I quickly walked up the path, sitting her underneath that shady oak tree.

"Shhh...its okay, I already know everything I need to..." I whispered, shaking off my fur that still dripped with ocean water.

"But I..."

"No butts...now rest." Riley didn't say anything else, she simply snuggled into my side, underneath the oak tree. I smiled. This was fine, even if we hadn't planned it. When we were falling as she kissed me, I knew that she loved me. I smiled at the thought.

"I love you..." She whispered, I quickly felt my face go red, and my body quickly nuzzled into her as she quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too." I said, smiling as I leaned back on the tree. It may have started the same, but that was before we fell into each other.

**So like...hate? Please let me know, this was my first fic so please review!**


End file.
